1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a microscope, more particularly to a microscope which also functions as a telescope after the replacement of appropriate parts.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Conventional microscopes are generally constructed follows: with a base, on which an arm stands a microscope barrel over the arm and a stage somewhat below the microscope barrel.
The purpose is to hold a prepared slide holding a specimen on the stage, allowing observation of the specimen through the microscope barrel at a desired magnification.
Such conventional microscopes as the above have the problem of carrying out only the functions associated with a microscope and do not have the functions associated with a telescope, which is also an instrument utilized to look at things under magnification.
Microscopes having both microscope and telescope functions have been proposed to solve the above problem. As shown in FIG. 10, this type of microscope with telescopic functions is constructed with a telescope tube 101 and a microscope tube 102 which is slidably attached to the telescope tube 101. A prepared slide 103 holding a specimen is removably attached under the telescope tube 101 which is slidably attached to the microscope tube 102.
According to the above-described construction, there are disadvantages in that the microscope functions are remarkably restricted when the microscope with telescopic functions is utilized as a microscope. More specifically, a specimen cannot be observed in a wide range of magnification due to a fixed objective 104. Further, when the microscope with telescopic functions is utilized as a microscope, the required light collected is sufficient for use with a low-powered lens, but is insufficient for use with a high-powered lens. This is because part of the telescope tube 101 is made of a transparent member. Moreover, since the microscope tube 102 is installed so as to tilt with respect to the telescope tube 101, which serves as a base when the microscope with telescopic functions is utilized as a microscope, the microscope with telescopic functions is not adequate for observation at high magnification, because high magnification demands delicate focusing. The microscope with telescopic functions further provides awkward handling when utilized on a desk.